Hell is Now, Heaven is Later
by CrazyCatLadyVia
Summary: Severally injured, Hiei's subconscious draws on the last of his strength to save him. After being found, beaten and broken, he shruggles to understand what is happening to him as he drifts in and out of consciousness.
1. Hanging by a thread

There was only the feeling of severe, agonizing pain. All else was blinded to the point of oblivion, with only the searing sensation on his flesh that proved he was not suspended in Limbo. Perhaps this was Hell? Yes…The deepest pits of the Spirit World.

His eyes were blinded, pure darkness with only bursts of white as another wave of pain washed over his form. Never in his life had such pain been inflicted on upon him, willingly or otherwise.

His flesh tore and out poured his molten blood, flowing down and causing the remaining flesh to bubble and sizzle from the heat. He couldn't tell whether it was him screaming or the screams from his past ringing in his head. Never had he screamed as such, his lungs charred and ripping with each vibration, with each desperate breath.

The bones of his shoulder blades were visible above broken, shattered flesh, crushed and bleeding marrow to mingle with the disintegrating skin and tissue. Never would he have guessed there was so much blood in his person.

Above his agonized screams, there was something else. Something sinister. It cackled and seemed to be otherworldly, even within these dark realms of Makai. It's claws helped to tear his flesh from his bones, dancing to the sound of his screams. A crunching sound met his ears, then blinding pain wiped out any feeling.

It was then, in the darkest of his life's hours, did everything go suddenly and blissfully silent and still. He was floating, on the border between life and death, in a sea of blinding white. He saw nothing but white, heard nothing but the pleasant buzz of complete and utter silence. Though his broken body could not move, his mind reached a tentative tendril of thought to touch the blissful purity above him. Or rather, near him, for he had no sense of space any longer.

It was cool, soothing in his mind, like snow or ice. It felt like home, as twisted and unbelievable as that sounded. He reasoned, though, that it would make sense that his death would bring last visions of what his eyes had seen first in the world. Like a tape being rewound.

A sharp stab of pain and a howl of agony and despair brought his crashing back to the Hell of heat and searing flesh. His shoulder blades crunched in a sickening way, though it was not as painful as before. The thought struck him, even as all other thoughts ceased. The stab of pain had been elsewhere, somewhere in his abdomen.

With a loud bellow of pain, his exposed bones crunched again, as though changing shape, sending shards of the white substance flying into the air. The flesh surrounding the open wound tore even more, his spinal column slightly visible now. Ropes of muscle parted, blood bubbling his skin like boiling oil, making the bone more visible.

The Hell spawn above gave a particularly amused cackle as a whip of pain descended on his crushed back. He found he could no longer scream; only create soundless expressions that reflected the torment.

Again the sickening shift of his shoulder blades sounded in his ears, as though they were moving of their own accord. This continued for what seemed like eternity, though somewhere along the line, the cackling had stopped and was replaced by angry howls and screeches. He wondered why, briefly, just as a sound snap and a new wave of pain blinded his senses and thoughts once more.

And then… Nothing. Blissful, pure, unfeeling, nothing. He blinked, looking upon the world, expecting to see the white abyss once more. Instead, what he saw caused his breath to stick in his throat, caused his eyes to widen in wonder.

He was looking on the world as though he were in a fishbowl, suspended over a bloody, fiery battlefield. And there, in the center, with a hunkering red skinned demon standing over it, was his broken, torn body. He looked dead, his back torn open to reveal layers of muscle and tissue and bone. His dark hair matted with blood, his pale skin scorched and blistered from burns and the crack of a deadly whip suspended in the demon's hand.

Something else held his gaze, however. The demon above his body was screeching like a banshee, whipping his unresponsive body with gusto. The bones of his body's shoulder blade were… growing. With each crack, they grew a little more, splitting the flesh and moving the tissue, until with a desperate cry, the demon attacked them with his hands, attempting to shatter them until they no longer grew.

He watched with fascination as the long, slender bone did splinter, though it did not break. Instead, it spread outward, creating five separate, boney fingers on each pole of bone. It was vaguely familiar, he realized. The blood that coated the bone seemed to spread as well, flowing upwards like a million rivers to coat it red.

The demon below howled and attacked with his claws and fangs, to no avail. With each bite or scratch or tug, the bones grew more defined, redder with blood, and then after a while, tissue. It snaked up from his torn back and wound itself around the reddened skeletal structure like vines until it was completely covered.

It had to have been a dream, a death dream, he reasoned, even as he watched the blistered flesh begin to stretch and climb up the columns of bone that spouted from his back. As the skin crawled, it grew taunt, sealing the wounds on his back as it slithered up, spreading over the muscles and blood and bone. It was paper thin as it spread like a veil from one boney finger to the next, like webbing, laced with bright red and blue veins.

The sickening blisters that covered the majority of his skin began to pop, and as they did they hardened and darkened to a deep crimson red, tinged with black, like scorched crimson scales. With a start, the entire picture came into focus, as the final bubbles burst and the howl of horror and rage from the tormentor demon rung in the air.

From the pain and torment, his body had reacted the only way it could to survive. From the broken body came new strength and had mended the most severe of wounds. From the flesh of his being came the weapon he would use to survive.

Like being sucked into a vortex, the scene melted before his eyes, and his soul was thrust back into his body with force. The pain was still there, enough to blind and dim his senses, but there was something else. There was power and strength now that had been bled away only moments before.

Forcing himself to his feet, as even the pummeling of the larger demon persisted, he turned, still blind, towards it and let out an unearthly cry. It echoed a thousand fold, high and inhuman, like the cry of a dieing phoenix. Thrusting outward, his hands caught the tormentor in his grasp, tearing into the hardened flesh as though he had claws, and tore with all his might.

The sweet scream of death met his ears, as the demon's blood splattered over his flesh, pooling at his feet. Dropping the still figure, he turned again, tilting his head up towards the vermillion sky. He opened his eyes slowly, then turned to stare at the living structures that hung around him now.

Looking back towards the sky, he tentatively moved the bones in his back experimentally. It burned, causing him to grimace and almost fall over from pain once more, although he forced himself to stay upright. Biting his lip hard, his battered legs thrust his body into the air, the muscles in his back screaming in protest as he worked them.

Catching the cool current of air above the blood soaked field, he willed his strength to withhold as he spread his wings to their fullest and soared towards the blood red sun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.


	2. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

"This is very unusual."

"I've never seen anything like this before. Do you think it might be a side affect to his powers?"

"How could it be? Though, I suppose the Jagan might have powers we are not aware of."

The voices stirred him, though he found he could not open his eyes. There was comfortable familiarity in the voices speaking in hushed tones above him, as well as a soothing heat spreading over his skin and deep into his sore muscles and bones.

He was on his back, though he felt weightless, as though he were lying on a cloud or suspended by air. Perhaps he was dead and floating in the world in between Spirit World and the Living world. No, that couldn't be it, the voices were above him and there was something solid on his forehead. A cloth, he realized after a moment.

Trying to shift, he found it too much of an effort and allowed himself to drift once more. He was startled at a gentle touch upon his face. It was immediately followed by the unmistakable sting of medicine. Memories flooded back to him.

The battle, the red skinned demon, the loss of his power and strength, the torture, and, of course, the sudden surge of energy that had saved his life and the short flight over the barren land of Makai. He wondered when he had been found, when he had lost consciousness, but dismissed the thought. It didn't matter now.

After another moment, there was a rustling to his right, a shuffling of feet heading out of the room quietly, and the click of the door signaling he was alone. In the silence, he was able to detect other sounds; the sound of water dripping from somewhere close by, water rushing through pipes, the soft crackle of a flame. He also realized how warm the room was, which was like a blanket draped over his body.

He dozed, lulled by the warmth and comfort of security he felt.

He was awaken by the sound of running water and soft rustling. There was someone in the room with him now, a familiar presence, though he was too disoriented to make out who it was. Attempting to open his eyes once more, he was startled to find he could not. They were bound by damp linen. In fact, many parts of his figure were bound by linen bandages and he was suddenly aware of why he felt weightless. He was suspended in a pool of water, likely a bath judging from the warmth of the liquid around him and the smooth surface under his fingertips.

The person gently pressed a cool, damp cloth to his cheeks before laying it on his forehead. Was he fevered? No, that was impossible, being the type of demon he was. As the hands moved away, a scent filled his senses, so familiar it felt as though someone had slapped him. He started, likely no more then a twitch to an onlooker, but inside, his heart banged against his ribs, his breath caught in his throat.

_Yukina._

He heard her ring out another cloth, this one saturated with medicine, before he felt it brush over his exposed collar bone and shoulders. It strung slightly, but it was hardly acknowledged; what was focused on was the feel of her cool finger tips. She worked slowly, drying the wounded with a separate cloth before pressing fresh linen bandages over the healing wounds. After a moment, she began to hum softly, a strange little tone that he believed too somber for her. Savoring the closeness, he focused on his sister's movements for the countless minutes she spent mending his wounds. Obviously, if he was stuck in a tub of water that stank of herbs and potions, then her powers would do little to heal the injuries he was sustained. Kurama no doubt had a hand in healing him as well, considering the room still held a lingering scent of roses.

It seemed like blissful eternity that Yukina stayed by his side, though when he heard her shuffle to her feet, he found it was not enough and longed to keep her there, though his pride as well as his inability to move stopped him from doing so. And so, she left, leaving behind the sweet scent of water lilies and winter. He dosed once more, drifting on thoughts of snow and ice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time he awoke, his eyes were unbound and he was able to open them, though his vision was blurred. It was dark, the only light in the room coming from a single burning candle on a cabinet beside the bath. There were bottles and folded cloths beside it, no doubt prepared for the next round of bandage changing. Inhaling slowly, he felt the slight sharpness of the medicated vapors entering his lungs. Shifting, he managed to sit up in the tub, hot water sloshing around from his movement.

Raising his hands to his face, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before taking a better look around. On his body, almost every part of his skin was bound by bandages; from his arms to his torso to even his legs. Turning his attention back to the room, he noticed the familiarity of the space. The scents were muddled beneath the overpowering stink of herbs but it was clearly Genkai's temple in which he was sitting. He wondered at the time of night it was and almost at how long he had been unconscious. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming towards him, outside the door. The energy was familiar and even still, he felt his body tense. The paper and wood door slide open and in came a small, lean figure, arms folded behind her back, graying locks falling in tendrils around her wrinkled face.

"I see you're finally awake, Hiei. If I had known how much trouble you would cause, I would have just left you out in the snow when Kurama first showed up with you." Her tone was sarcastic, he could tell, and there was a light of relief in her eyes at the sight of him. Smirking a little, she stepped forward and knelt beside the tub, reaching foreword without hesitation to touch her finger tips to his forehead. It was be a lie to say he was not slightly surprised by her bold actions. No one touched him. Ever.

"You're still in pretty bad shape, boy. You should be more careful when crashing into trees."

He raised an eyebrow at this. Noticing his reaction, the old woman chuckled slightly, taking her hand away, and explained.

"Kurama found you in a tree, all torn up and bleeding. He didn't recognize you at first because of your new body accesory," she said, gesturing towards his back. He had nearly forgotten about his new appendages. The wings were bound close to his back by more bandages, kept flat so as not to bend them or cause him pain. Genkai continued. "Well, he dragged your ass back here and everyone couldn't believe the condition you were in. It took almost a week to make sure you weren't going to die, with myself and Yukina constantly healing you. I've never seen such wounds before, or as many as you had all over you. They're strange in that they don't heal and every time we thought you were stable, they would bleed again. You were burned, sliced, bruised, and torn to shreds basically. Kurama finally came up with the idea to put you here, douse you in medicine and see what would come of it. You've been in here for three full days and it seems to have helped a great deal."

After the recollection of the past events since his battle, he nodded in response, his garnet hues falling to his lap. Over a week? It seemed impossible to find he had lost that much time without being aware of it. Never had he ever been so severally injured. Genkai seemed to be thinking the same thing. Quietly, she reached for his arm and began to unwind the fabric from it. It clung slightly, making a sticking sound as it was peeled off. The skin beneath was an angry blue and black bruise mingled with red and the inky blackness of the dragon beneath that. Genkai slathered the wound with a milky white liquid, the consistency of heavy cream, and bandaged it once more. She didn't bother with the other bandages, explaining that Yukina had recently dressed them. Standing, the older woman grabbed a soft white towel from inside a cabinet and set it aside.

"The wound on your arm is by far the worst. The rest are healing faster now since you've been soaking in this herb soup for the past few days. The darkness flame must have damaged your arm somehow. Maybe you lost control, I don't know, but in any case, I think you're well enough for us to move you to a bed now. You are under strict orders from Koenma to stay and recuperate to your full strength by penalty of confinement and torture of Kuwabara's singing should you decide to be a smart ass and leave before I say you're well." She relayed the latter of the information with a smug smirk as she draped the towel over his shoulders, yanking the plug from the bottom of the tub so the water could drain. The threat was no doubt real, Koenma being the sadistic ruler that he was, and there was no way he could endure that sort of hellish torment without losing his sanity.

The water drained, leaving him cold and exposed to the air. He sat uncharacteristically still and tolerant as the older woman tousled his hair with another towel to dry it. After he was mostly dry, she helped his slid on a warm robe and helped him to his feet. His legs were weak and he swayed for a moment before stabilizing.

Walking beside him from the room, Genkai lead the way through the halls to a small room at the end of the hall. A fire burned cheerfully in a center pit, a western bed against the far wall, a small dress against the right, and a bedside table with an oil lamp beside the bed. It was warm, which was a great comfort to him, and he was lead to the bed where he immediately curled up in the blankets. He was never one for soft blankets and warm mattresses but in his state, they were a welcome relief on his sore bones and chilled skin.

Before she left, Genkai set a kettle of water to boil over the fire. Once it had, she poured it over a blend of leaves in a cup which she set beside him on the bedside table. The smell of the tea adding another layer of drousy comfort."If you're still cold, there are blankets in the dresser and wood against the wall for the fire. Try not to move too much, though, you're still not healed by far. Yukina or I will be back in the morning to check on you and bring you breakfast. Now sleep, you need it." And she was gone, sliding the door shut behind her.

Curling up into a ball beneath the covers, he slid his eyes shut, sleep tugging at him once more. When had he ever slept so much in his life? Never that he could recall. The warmth from the human fire was comfortable and lulled him into a tranquil dose. Was it safe to sleep so deeply when he was so vulnerable? Likely not, but the familiarity of the grounds and the awareness of his allies' spirit energy around the temple was comforting and for the moment, though he doubted it with his conscious, his subconscious told him he was completely guarded and safe. Letting go of his thoughts completely, he drifted into complete, peaceful, oblivion.


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Screams, echoing and hallow, sounded all around him, like a chorus of damned being punished. Smoke and ash filled his lungs, scorching them, though that hardly was the worst of his pain. Claws dug deep into his back, into his arms and torso, threatening to tear him to ribbons. He was in Hell, he was sure of it.

Fire blossomed in his throat which plunged forward through his mouth, incinerating the tissue. Only it was not fire but his burning blood that singed his insides. Even now it bubbled, burning his flesh as it ran down his chest like a waterfall of red. A laugh sounded from his tormentor, three voices at once, an other worldly sound. It was a spirit, a demon, a human, it was all three. It was going to kill him.

More screams drowned him in sound, his own blood continued to scorch him, and to add to the pain of the claws, some sort of blade was now digging deep in between each of his ribs. He cried out, helpless, unable to move, unable to fight back. He was bound, arms and legs held fast, a grip on his throat. He was blind from the burning smoke, his breath ragged and hot from the ash in the air. He was deaf from the screams, from the pain. He was dieing, with barely enough energy to scream.

The blade sank in with a sick thud against his flesh, slicing the muscle that held his ribs together. There was no numbness now, no white bliss to escape to. All was pain and fire, all was torment and darkness. Demons of beyond surrounded him, pressing through bodies close to claw and tear at him, sinking jagged fangs into his exposed skin and muscle. It was suffocating, it was drowning, it was being strangled all at once. Looking up with blind eyes to the heavens, his only thought was of mercy, of some sort of relief. And then…

…It was dark…

…And it was warm.

This was not heat and fire, ash and smoke. This was gentle and comforting. This was Heaven. All he could sense at first was the warmth throughout his body that the thick layers of fleece and cotton provided. Then he felt the air. Even for a fire demon, the air beneath the comforters was stifling, making it hard to breath. He didn't care. This was bliss compared to the scorching air of his unconscious. Staying where he was, he slowly began to orient himself with the sounds coming from around him, as he did before.

The sound of fire crackling was familiar, most comforting. It was, of course, the fire that burned in the pit in the center of the room, the very flame that had lulled him into sleep the night before. The sound of wind and the soft chiming of glass was difficult at first to understand. It took him several moments to realize it was coming from beyond the room, no more then a wind chime somewhere outside the house. His room must be near the garden. The last sounds were familiar, but none-the-less surprising.

The shuffling of silk and feet along the wooden floor, soft rustling, almost like leaves. A kimono dragging along the floor as someone walked. The soft _tink_ of china on china, the richer sound of hot water being poured. Tea being made. And, as before, the sudden scent that followed the person hit him like a brick in a pillow case.

Water lilies. Winter.

Yukina.

He stiffened, even though it hurt, causing the tight muscles in his back to spasm and ache. Stiff and sore, though healing. That was a good sign. As he bit back a groan, he suddenly felt the cocoon of blankets sliding from over his head. The cooler air hit his face, allowing for easier breathing, though the brilliant light coming from the open door and the lamps made him squint. He heard a soft giggle of amusement from his sister somewhere to his right.

"Good morning, Hiei-san. I'm so glad to hear that you woke up last night. We were all so terribly worried about you. It seemed as though you would never awaken." The first part was sincere, though he did not miss the sadness that crept into her tone as she spoke of her and the others' worries. He opened his garnet hues, letting the light seep in gradually so as not to blind himself.

Blinking a few times helped clear his vision. The ice maiden's face came into focus, her generous smile the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He slumped back against the pillows, relief washing over him with that single vision before him. This truly was Heaven.

Yukina took his sudden collapse to be one of tiredness, since he looked perfectly content and not in any pain. Even still, she moved the covers aside and took his right arm towards her. The bandages had shifted, now a jumble of fabric over the still healing wounds. Setting to her work, she hummed to herself softly as she unwrapped and set the soiled linen aside before rubbing more ointment over the ghastly cut. Hiei shuddered at the sight of it, turning his attention of his sister's peaceful face instead, savoring the tingling feeling over her cold hands on his hot skin. She neither seemed bothered or disgusted with the wound as she bound it gently, securing it with a knot. She smiled as she finished.

"Master Genkai insisted that you eat something, Hiei-san, to build you strength up." The fire demon simply nodded before excepting the tea cup that she held out to him. Yukina watched him sniff the concoction before taking a sip. He grimaced a little. She giggled again. Sending her a glance, he offered a small smirk, his eyes soft as he took in the smaller girl's expression.

"I can get you coffee, if you like. Kurama mentioned before you weren't one for tea," she offered, holding out her hand to take the cup. Considering for a moment, he nodded, handing her the little cup, still half full of the lavender tea. Vile stuff, he never understood why the Fox always took such a liking to it. Clearing his throat, he ventured a half whisper.

"You don't need to get me anything… I'll be fine…" His voice rasped, exactly like his throat had been singed and it hurt to speak. He coughed, realizing that even the whisper had taken greater effort.

Yukina shook her head, pressing her finger to his chapped lips, much to the fire demon's surprise. "Nonsense. I'm happy to be of help. And, from the looks of things, Hiei-san, you are not fit to be moving much on your own yet. Please, just take it easy for now and let us help you. I know it's hard, being so independent all the time, but just trust me. I will take care of you… We all will." With a smile, she rose to her feet, pulling the covers back up to his chin before saying, "I'll be back with your breakfast. Now, don't go anywhere and relax." With another reassuring smile, she turned and walked out the door, turning in the direction of the kitchen.

He watched her go with a sense of ease, of contentment. Once she had gone, he felt a weight settle on his chest as his mind drifted back to the dream. The dream of Hell. If it cost him his life, he vowed in that moment, he would never let anything shatter this paradise, this Heaven. His sister's smile drifted into memory, the promise only strengthening with her in mind.

Author's note: Sorry it took a little longer then expected. Also, I'm in the market for a Beta-reader. If anyone is interested, please E-mail me or leave me a review showing your interest. Thank you all for the feedback.


	4. Flames within

The darkness was all he was aware of. He felt as though he were suspended, held up by some unseen force. Within the deepest black, he was blind in the gloom. Perhaps he had lost his sight? It was possible; considering he was sure he had his eyes open, though it did little good since all he could see was the perfect span of ebony. He couldn't even see his own body, though, he made little effort to.

All of his senses felt dulled, making him wonder if sight, sound, smell, taste, or touch ever existed. The question of touch was quickly answered by the feeling of something sliding along his flesh. It glided like silk, cool and slippery, and wrapped itself around his figure, draping him with its chill, cradling him in its silky confines.

There was no pain here, a welcome relief after the other torturous dreams. Was this a dream? Was he even alive? He had never questioned what death felt like. If it felt like this, he would have welcomed it a long while ago.

The silky substance formed a cocoon around him, binding him, though he never thought to struggle. It wasn't threatening, or he was too dulled to realize any danger. The cloth (or at least what he assumed to be a cloth) seemed to be gliding along his hot flesh, cooling it like a winter breeze.

He hadn't realized his temperature until just then. He found his palms to be very warm, like the feeling of sitting too close to a fire, or holding a hot light bulb. The silken cloth slid over them, a gentle touch of ice, relieving the heat. What was happening? He'd never felt such a heat from himself. Burns, scotched skin, blistering heat: all of these his outer skin was familiar with. However, it seemed the flames were coming from within now.

He was burning from in the inside out, he realized to his amazement. It didn't hurt much, only felt uncomfortable and made him very tired. His eyes drooped, his limp body floating weightless in the oblivion, his dulled senses growing even dimmer still. The feeling of the silky substance began to change. It was wrapping itself tighter around his limbs, his torso, even his neck, growing ever cooler until it felt as though ice water was flowing over his scorching skin.

The fabric seemed to be moving fast now, unrelenting, making it impossible to drift off to sleep, even with the exhaustion his body felt. It coiled around him as a snake would, constricting, then releasing, and repeating. It felt like it was pulsing, synchronizing with his own heart beat, until his blood pounded in his ears with each pulse of the frozen silk. The contact was cooling his blood through his skin, fighting the molten temperatures from his core, his heart.

This thing, whatever it was, was fighting desperately to save him from his own flames, even as he was so willing to drift and be consumed by the inner inferno. A tiny thought came to him as this battle over his consciousness raged. He'd heard that fire demons combust when they die; their inner flame growing to immense temperatures after the spirit was gone, no longer reigned in by the living aura.

Slowly, his other senses began to come back to him, the chill helping to battle the sleep-endorsing heat. Smell came first, gradually, until he noticed a slight whiff of roses. Scent was the sense most closely related to memories. Images flashed in his mind's eye of a fierce, clever mind, a flash of crimson and emerald, roses, and fierce battles in which they stood side by side.

_Kurama._

Another scent drifted to him then, one he didn't recognize at first. It was a combination of cedar and rain, cool and familiar, somehow. More images flashed in his mind, putting a distinct youth into focus. He stood with a devil-may-care grin, torn and bloody, but still more powerful then them all.

_Yusuke. _

Other scents followed, images racing in his mind a hundred a minute, his recognition coming faster as his sense grew stronger. Winter and lilies: Yukina. Smoke and green tea: Genkai. Wind and cheap cologne: Kuwabara. Were they so near? Or was he only imagining them in his hour of death?

Taste was awoken next, bringing with it the salty, metallic taste of blood. Blood was filling his mouth, as well at the acid and bitterness of bile. He was amazed at the sudden sense, unable to believe he hadn't noticed the things going on around him. The bitter, bloody taste was suddenly replaced with a sharp, herby taste that stung his tongue and left an icy trail down his throat. He gagged, feeling he was choking on this unknown substance.

There was still no pain, only the uncomfortable, dulled feelings of heat and ice on his skin, the unpleasant sensation of gagging. Wasn't there supposed to be pain when one died? Or did one simply go numb until the soul faded and slipped away from the body? The ribbon of frozen substance was pulsing fast now, pumping his blood through his veins, externally cooling the lava flow under his skin.

Sound was the next sense to come into focus. There was a murmur in the back of his consciousness, hardly noticed with the other sensations awakening. The murmurs grew louder, drawing his attention to them. It was dim, unintelligible noise at first, steadily growing in volume, until it became voices, though he still could not understand specific words. Their tone bothered him, however. Something was wrong.

He felt helpless, weak, and very tired. His body felt as heavy as lead, at the same time the sensation of weightlessness and floating remained. He could not move his limbs, felt them hanging lifelessly at his sides. For that matter, he felt as though he could barely budge an inch, let alone lift an arm. What was the matter with him? When had he gotten so weak?

He focused on the sounds, smells, tastes, and especially the feeling of the silk racing over his flesh. The flames still raged through his veins, threatening to turn him to cinders. The voices around him were sharper now, words like 'death', 'fever', 'losing', 'fighting', and 'spirit' fluttering to him in different voices. The smells were strong and pressing down on him, flinging memories into his mind's eye. The taste of blood was bitter and metallic in his mouth, occasionally broken by the sting of herbal liquid. His senses were in chaos, spiraling around him, growing more intense every moment,

Sound: thundering, voices, weeping, shuffling. Taste: bitter, metallic, acidic, sharp. Touch: Freezing and molten at once, silk, leadenness, weightlessness. Smell: herbs, rain, roses, lilies, winter, blood, fire.

Sight.

The final sense faded in more slowly then the others, bringing sense to the chaos that threatened to drive him mad. A soft light shattered the dark abyss, shedding light on his world. Blurry figures came into focus, colors bleeding together, movement sluggish and murky.

The images became clearer, the figures becoming sharper and defined. His sister was at his side, a determined look on her face, though tears were falling silently into her lap, hardening to jewels in midair. Her hands were pressed to his bare chest, a ribbon of icy aura pulsing out from her fingertips, engulfing his limp body.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stood a little ways behind her, all staring intently at the young ice maiden, their eyes flickering to his form every now and then. Their auras were thick in the air, circling Yukina, aiding the Koorime to uphold a steady stream of energy. Genkai stood on his opposite side, patting his forehead with a cold cloth, chanting something under her breath. Her energy wove itself among the others', stabilizing them all into a steady stream that was being transferred into his body.

The flames in his veins flickered, but the cold was smothering it, finally. He could feel it moving down, back towards the heart, the core of his life energy. His friends' energies surged through his body, like a winter gale over burning coals, extinguishing any remaining rogue fire that still fought against it.

He took in a sharp intake of breath, the sudden feeling of cool air in his lungs a relief. Why had he not realized he hadn't been breathing? A cough escaped his throat, followed by more violent coughing and the sound of cheers and cries of relief. There was a weight on his chest suddenly, the scent of water lilies strong around him, followed by roses, wind, and cedar.

"Hiei! Oh, thank goodness!" someone cried as four pairs of hands reached forward to touch him, embrace him, confirm his heart was beating. His eyes flickered completely open, the slightly blurry forms of his friends gathered very close to him now. Kurama and Yusuke stood to his left, their eyes bright with worry and relief, while Kuwabara stood at his feet, grinning, tears shining in his beady eyes. He would have raised an eyebrow at the big oaf had he not been in the middle of a severe coughing fit and also being embraced by a pair of slender, cool arms. Subconsciously, he pressed his cheek against his sister's neck in return to her death-grip like hug.

The coughing subsided quickly as his breathing became normal once more, though his entire being was weak from the internal battle. A battle he would have lost, he realized, if it hadn't been for the persistence of a few demons and humans. He heard Genkai chuckle softly before gently scolding Yukina for embracing him too hard. She claimed the Koorime would squeeze the life right back out of him. The young ice maiden smiled and pulled away, leaving him reaching for her touch with his mind, silently aching for the comfort again.

Instead, he found himself with a hand on either shoulder from Yusuke and Kurama, who focused their energy into him, sending a surge of strength into his body, making it more comfortable and easier to move. He lifted a bandaged hand to wave them away after a moment, a silent indication for them to stop. They complied, though their hands still clamped his shoulders.

Genkai peered down at him, a smirk on her lips, a look of relief in her kind golden eyes.

"Welcome back, again, Hiei."

Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay in updates. I have had a very busy first year of college and have had little time to do anything but work on school work. Updates will continue, though I can't say when. The next chapter is already in the works, however, so it will come sooner then this one did. Again, I do sincerely apologize.


	5. Wings Spread

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

The days that followed his second near-death experience were harder then before. The day of the incident, he remembered suddenly feeling tired after his sister had left his room, going to make him something to eat. The weariness made his eyes droop, the warmth of the room and the blankets lulling him back into a sound sleep. After that, he could not remember anything aside from his strange dream and awakening to see the worried faces of his teammates.

As he slept, Yukina had returned, sensing something amiss. She gasped at the sight before her as she stepped back into the room. Hiei was sound asleep under a blanket of flames. Somehow, he had subconsciously lit the fire with his aura. Acting quickly, Yukina doused the flames with a blast of icy air before pulling his unconscious form away from the smoldering bed. He seemed uninjured from the flames, though his hair and clothes were singed and his bandages burnt to ashes.

That was only the beginning of the nightmarish day his friends would endure. After the fire, Yukina rebandaged his wounds only to find his temperature sky rocketing, even for him. Having touched him before, she knew the sudden heat was not the norm, even for a fire demon. Genkai was summoned.

As he dreamt, the two women tried to figure out what could have caused such a relapse. Kurama and the others came shortly after, arriving in time to witness the most severe portion of the relapse.

As he lay unconscious, his wings broke their bindings, as if of their own accord, and burst into deep, red flames. They resembled molten metal, each vein glowing as though filled with lava instead of blood. His body rose off the ground, almost like phoenix rising from its ashes. Yusuke and Kurama leapt forward to restrain his figure as Yukina sent swirling gusts of ice to extinguish the fire. The wings beat hard against the floor as he crashed back down, beneath the detective and fox. Both received searing burns along their arms, hands, and faces. The tip of the right wing caught Yusuke smartly on the cheek, sending a trickle of blood down his face.

Finally, they managed to restrain him enough to tend to him. His fever was rising, rolling off him in heavy waves. It seemed as though he might catch flame himself at any moment, like a piece of paper beside a bonfire. That's when Yukina began the cooling method, sensing something severely wrong that the others could only guess at. She fought against the heat as though it were a physical battle, keeping the enemy at bay. She was relentless, going to into a deep state of concentration as she poured her healing powers into the icy currents.

It would take hours, his life energy fluttering away, all his vital signs critical. There was no explanation for it, though no one was really worried about the why at the moment. Finally, after a solid four hours of intense battle, the situation critical, Yukina let forth a final burst of energy, stopping the fire that threatened to incinerate his body. When his eyes finally opened, she let out a cry and threw herself against him, embracing him while the others rushed to his sides, each reaching forth to touch him as though to confirm he was still among the living.

That had been the end of the nightmare, for the time being.

It was a few days before he was even able to move. All his energy seemed to have left him again, making the simplest motion painfully difficult. He could barely lift his head or keep his eyes open. The team stayed to watch over him, taking turns to make sure another relapse didn't occur. This was the worst part of the days that followed.

Kurama sat with him now, across the room in a chair, his long legs crossed, his emerald eyes scanning the pages of a book. His hands were still faintly marked from the burns, though the majority were healed. Hiei turned his head to the side, scowling towards the wall. The fox noticed. With a sigh, he stood and came to sit at the edge of the fire demon's bed, knowing it was hurting his pride to be watched over like a child.

"Hiei, be reasonable. You burst into flames the last time we left you alone, who knows what could happen the next time. It's merely a precaution," reasoned the red head, a small frown tugging at his lips.

The fire demon turned his head slowly to look up at the fox with narrowed eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but only a soft rasping came from his dry, cracked lips. Kurama reached for a glass of water from the bedside table and held it out to Hiei, who took it with only a little scowling. After the liquid went down, he cleared his throat and managed to speak.

"I doubt it will happen again. I'm stronger already…" He paused to cough, caused Kurama to raise his eyebrow towards his friend. Hiei only glared before continuing. "I don't need to be watched like a dieing animal, you vultures," he rasped, handing the glass back to the fox.

"You're being over dramatic. We're only concerned about you. As soon as your health is stable and turned towards the best, we'll let up on the surveillance. However, for now, you're just going to have to endure our company," Kurama smiled, reaching forward to ruffle Hiei's black hair, much to the demon's annoyance. The fox had taken the full opportunity to annoy him as much as possible, or as least it seemed that way to Hiei.

A knock on the door drew their attention. It was Yusuke, leaning against the door frame, smirking slightly. All his wounds were healed, except for the scratch on his cheek. "Hey, Kurama, I'm here to relieve you from fire-demon watching duties." Kurama smiled and stood, glancing back at his ward.

"Rest, please, Hiei. The sooner you are well, the sooner you can go back to your old ways," reassured the fox as he slipped out the door, leaving Yusuke and Hiei alone.

Yusuke waved as Kurama passed then shut the door after him. Turning his attention to the bed-ridden demon, he couldn't help but smirk a little. It was kind of humorous to see the powerful, independent Hiei so helpless and docile. Pulling up a chair, the detective settled himself backwards on it, beside the bed, his arms folded under his chin.

"So, how've you been today, Shrimp?" he asked casually, not surprised when Hiei merely turned his eyes away to stare at the ceiling moodily. Yusuke couldn't blame him for being annoyed with his situation, but he was in the mood to talk, so decided for a different tactic to get the fire demon to speak. With a deep sigh, he muttered "Poor Yukina… From the way she's been acting, I think she feels responsible for this happening to you."

That did it.

Hiei's head whipped back to stare at the detective with wide, concerned eyes. "What?" he croaked, trying to sit up, but the sudden movement only made him crash back down to the mattress. He winced as his arm hit the bed. Yusuke frowned and sat up straight.

"You alright?"

Hiei nodded, sitting up again, much more slowly, gingerly holding his right arm. Yusuke sighed and leaned forward on his arms again, looking down at his friend with soft eyes. "Yeah… Yukina has been taking the fire incident pretty hard. She's been real quiet and she kinda' stares into space when we mention you. I think she believes if she had stayed with you, your relapse wouldn't have been so bad. Maybe she's right, but in either case, how was anyone to know?" Yusuke glanced at his friend, noting the guilty expression. "I mean, after Genkai found you awake, we thought you were getting better… Heh, you look a lot like your sister with that expression."

The comment made Hiei snort, his expression turning back to the usual glare. After a while, he said softly, still raspy, "She should know it had nothing to do with her. It's my own damn fault for being weak…"

Yusuke shook his head and threw his hands up in the air. "Man, between the two of you it's impossible to look at the Brightside of this! You're alive, that's what's important and it's no ones fault that you just happened to spontaneously combust. I mean, who the fuck would have though _that,_ of all things, would happen?!" Exasperated, Yusuke stood, shoving the chair against the wall and stormed to the window. Hiei glanced over, curious at the outburst. The detective was not generally bothered by his darker feelings.

"Yusuke…"

The detective glanced over his shoulder towards the bed, a pissed off look coloring his features. Hiei smirked a little and lowered his head towards him. "I didn't think you would be so bothered, detective. You fool, you know I couldn't die yet, I still haven't beaten you." The words made Yusuke turn, his expression softening to slight annoyance. In a way, that was Hiei saying "thanks for worrying".

Returning to the bedside, Yusuke pulled out a deck of cards from his back pocket and held them up. The fire demon raised an eyebrow. Yusuke smirked.

"Know how to play poker, Three-eyes?"

* * *

It was a few hours later that Yusuke's replacement, Genkai, came to relieve him. She found the delinquent and rogue playing cards, much to her surprise. Hiei seemed to have the upper hand, even though he had only learned the game hours ago.

"Well, you're looking better, Hot Shot," the old psychic observed, a small smile tugging at her lips at the scene before her. Two sets of eyes darted up to greet her, one brown, the other red.

"After this hand, Granma," Yusuke grinned and turned back to Hiei. "I got the midget this time." Both Hiei and Genkai rolled their eyes as the detective set aside two cards and drew from the stack. "Ha!" he exclaimed and slammed his cards down.

"Two of a kind, Shrimp!"

Hiei glanced at Yusuke's cards then down at his. "I believe, Yusuke, that you called this a Royal Flush, didn't you?" the demon asked, as innocently as he could, and laid down his cards. Yusuke blanched.

"Damn you!"

Genkai laughed as Hiei smugly smirked at the ranting boy. Muttering obscenities, Yusuke threw a quart of strawberry ice cream at the fire demon, who caught it easily. "Lousy cheat…" he still grumbled as Genkai ushered him out of the room, shutting the door behind the youth.

She turned to find Hiei contently eating his sweet snow with a spoon Yusuke had left on the bedside table. Taking the seat Yusuke had been using, she observed the demon for a little while without saying much. He didn't seem to care or notice, fully enthralled with his treat. It was reassuring, to say the least, to see him active.

"Slow down, you'll get a brain freeze," advised the psychic, watching Hiei shoveling the cold substance into his mouth with rapid speed. He paused, looking at her then back to his ice cream. He slowed down, kind of: instead of three bites a second, he now took two. Genkai shook her head but stayed silent until he had finished then took the spoon and carton away, tossing them into the garbage bin across the room.

"You just threw away your metal spoon," Hiei observed quietly, looking at the psychic curiously.

Genkai shrugged. "I'll remember later." Hiei smirked and leaned back against the pillows of his bed. Genkai reached forward and gently touched two fingers to his forehead, just under his Jagan. Satisfied, she pulled away with a little smile. "You seem to be getting stronger. Even your voice is better then it was this morning. How are you feeling?"

The fire demon shrugged and took in a breath. "I still feel weak but I'm not tired anymore and I've stopped feeling cold." Genkai nodded in approval, continuing to look at him, urging him to elaborate. He obliged.

"I want to go stretch my legs. I should be building my strength back up by moving, not lying around like a corpse," he muttered. He went to cross his arms but hesitated and let them drop back into his lap. Genkai reached for his right arm, gently running her hand down it. It was still hot and still needed to be bandaged but his other injuries were finally healing nicely. He watched her remove the thick bandages, revealing the still-bleeding mess of burned flesh and charred skin beneath. The black dragon was obscured almost to the point of non recognition.

"This is by far your worse injury. Maybe you have a point, though. It might be good for you to go outside and stretch your legs a little," she said, looking thoughtful as she re-bandaged his arm. "Come on, we'll go for a walk around the garden and get you some fresh air. It'll be good for you."

Hiei gave her a rare, grateful look, before slowly sliding out of bed to stand on wobbly legs. After she was sure he could stand without falling over, Genkai grabbed his boots from the corner of the room and helped him step into them. Generally, he was a very proud apparition and would never let anyone help him, but Genkai was different. He trusted her and she helped without comment or judgment. She was the one who made the least amount of fuss and who encouraged him to bend the rules if he felt strong enough.

One arm draped across the psychic's shoulders, her arm around his waist, they headed out the door and out a side door that led to the gardens. It was slow going, since Hiei hadn't used his legs for nearly two weeks, but they made steady progress.

The evening air felt good in his lungs and even better on his skin. He was dressed in only his slacks and shoes; his shirt had been discarded because of the injuries and his new appendages. After a while, he released his hold on Genkai and stood on his own, beside the little rock garden, looking out into the forest. He's spent many nights in those trees, always preferring to sleep outdoors rather then in. He walked slowly, shakily, on his own, Genkai only a few steps behind.

"Why don't you spread your wings? I bet they're sore from being bound like that," she suggested after they had made a full turn of the garden. He glanced over his shoulder at her, a doubtful look on his features. She chuckled a little and stepped forward to touch one of the leathery things on his back, which were still bound by bandages to keep them flat. He gave a small nod, approving her to take off the bindings.

The bandages fell away quickly as Genkai's quick hands unwound them, wrapping them around on hand to keep them clean. Hiei waited patiently until he felt no more pressure on his back. Stepping back, Genkai gave the okay.

Taking in a deep breath and stepping back so as not to hit the psychic, Hiei focused on the muscles in his back. He figured it would be similar to rolling his shoulder blades, so that was what he tried. The wings unfolded, a strange sensation at first, as he became aware of them. They tingled from being bound, like when your foot falls asleep until it becomes numb. Slowly, he began to roll his shoulder blades, effectively making the limbs pump and stretch, blood flowing back into them, nerves beginning to feel again.

They felt heavy, like lead, but his back was strong and soon he could feel them entirely, down to the very tips. The individual bones moved like fingers, he realized. This made it easier to stretch them, once he learned how they moved. It felt painful and tingly but good at the same time. It was a delicious pain, one that gave him strength and confidence enough to try something else. Stepping back a little further, so he wasn't beneath trees, he moved his muscles to pump the limbs together.

Genkai frowned a little, staying close. "Don't ever do it, Hiei. You're not strong enough to fly yet. Not to mention, you don't even know how to." He ignored her, though, and pumped his wings again, causing a whoosh of wind to his great satisfaction. Twice more he pumped, faster, until he could feel the slightest bit of lift. He smiled, his eyes narrowing as he thought of the possibilities.

As quickly as the smile came, it disappeared. A sharp pain shot through his back, all the way down to his legs, causing his knees to buckle. He fell to the ground, a severe wince twisting his features. Genkai was at his side in an instant, sliding his arms around her neck, helping him back to his feet. "Idiot, I told you not to over do it," she snapped, holding up the wobbly fire demon.

"Hn.." he muttered, allowing himself to be led back into the temple without further complaint. Still, the satisfaction of his new wings stayed with him as Genkai helped him back to bed. He refused to have his wings bound again, so he settled on his stomach, letting them drape around him, folding them loosely and comfortably against his back. Genkai sighed but didn't press it, only tossed the bandage on the bedside table.

"You have to remember what state you're in, idiot," she snapped, settling back into the chair beside his bed. Hiei looked at her with ruby eyes, silent as she spoke. "You're still recovering. Too much exercise or movement might cause you harm, which you don't need right now," she said, looking his healing wounds over. "Stubborn and tough as you are, this is the worse you've ever been, except for the Jagan. Your body is broken, so give it time to heal."

"I feel like a weakling, not even able to stand without feeling fatigue," he growled, looking to the floor in annoyance. It was obvious how hard it was for him. He glanced back up when he felt a hand rest on his head. His red eyes locked with brown.

"You're too stubborn to die, but you're not immortal. Now quit your bitching so you can heal faster, alright?" she said with a smirk, her hand still resting against his black spiky hair. He smirked back, giving her a little nod before shutting his eyes, resting his head against his folded arms.

In minutes, he was asleep. Genkai withdrew her hand and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the slumbering demon. A frown tugged her lips downward. He was still weak… She had to wonder at the possibility this situation had brought to light.

Could Hiei, possibly, never _fully_ recover?

* * *

Author's Note: I appreciate feedback on my work, thank you. I would like to know what the readers would like to see come from this story. Who knows, perhaps your comments might spark the idea for the next chapter. 


	6. Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

It was a few days still before Genkai would allow the guard duty to lax slightly. It was only when he slept that someone would keep vigil. This was usually Yukina or Kurama, who were most often at his side anyway. Yusuke and Kuwabara visited on weekends, as both had classes during the week. Kurama, fortunately, was finished with high school and had decided to take a year off before starting college.

When the pair of delinquents did come, they often flanked Hiei as he wandered the gardens or the forest, slowly building the strength in his muscles again. In their own way, they helped him most, made him want to move, want to grow stronger, want to recover. Yusuke was particularly interested in Hiei's recovery and on the fire demon's progress.

The pair would go out into the garden and carefully spar, gradually going through all of Hiei's muscles to ensure they stayed loose and functional. Every once in a while, Yusuke would help the apparition work his wings (they had managed hovering, briefly, twice), though this usually left Hiei's energy spent and his body aching.

It was one such afternoon that Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up at his bedroom door, all grins. He managed a smirk and stood, unfurling his wings from their scrunched position against the bed. He'd been reading a book on bats that Kurama had lent him. The fox had figured it would help Hiei understand how his wings worked and how he was meant to move them. He found it dry, at best. Tossing the text book aside, he followed the detective and the idiot out into the yard.

"Why don't we go to the meadow and spar for a while? After that, we can take a run around the mountain. You haven't run in a while, I bet its killing you," Yusuke piped enthusiastically. Kuwabara's face dropped a little at the mention of the run. He wasn't nearly as fast as Hiei or Yusuke.

Hiei noticed and chuckled. "I can't run like I want to, fool. We won't leave you behind this time." Yusuke laughed, nodding in agreement before leading the way outside. They waved to Yukina as they passed her in the garden. Kuwabara almost didn't leave with them, his goofy obsession with his 'beloved' rooting him to his place, but Yusuke managed to uproot the tall redhead and pull him away from the ice maiden.

As Hiei passed, she flashed him a kind smile and a wave. He raised two fingers in greeting and returned a slight smile in return before continuing on after the detectives.

It was an hour of slow walking before they reached the meadow in the center of Genkai's forest. In his peak, Hiei could have reached the clearing in less then five minutes. He grumbled about this fact as they walked, knowing Yusuke and Kuwabara both were moving slowly for his benefit. It was these small things that killed him most.

Once they did come to the clearing, Yusuke immediately initiated a sparring match with Hiei, getting him to dart side to side, testing his reflexes. The fire demon's speed was severely reduced, frustrating him as Yusuke easily darted away from his attacks, though he managed to get the detective on the defense soon enough. Kuwabara called out encouragement, standing at the edge of the meadow, watching the pair battle.

Yusuke grinned as he moved away from Hiei's swipes, moving backwards as the smaller man advanced. "Come on Hiei, you have to do better then that to hit me," he taunted even as Hiei feigned to the left and came to slam a solid fist into the detective's chest.

Winded, Yusuke fell back a few more paces, trying to escape the sudden relentless attack from Hiei, who had advanced when Yusuke's guard had been breached. The fire demon flew forward, low, and made to kick the detective's abdomen, only to be blocked and checked smartly in the shoulder.

Their breathing ragged, the pair separated, smirking. Yusuke stood up straight and walked the short distance to the fire demon, clapping him on the shoulder. "Good, really good. You're getting your reaction speed back. Are you tired?"

Smirking at the detective, Hiei shook his head at the question and said "No, I'm fine. I can still take you, Yusuke."

They were about to begin again when suddenly, Hiei's entire body froze up, his mind muddled as though he were suddenly thrown into a dense fog. In his mind's eye, he raced back towards the temple, sensing something incredibly wrong. The tranquil garden they had left only an hour or so before was in ruins, a blaze of smoke and fire. The temple itself was burning, completely in disarray.

He was brought back to reality by a slamming punch to his cheek, which caught him completely off guard and sent him flying back into the dirt. Wincing, he sat up slowly, feeling a pair of hands helping to prop him up. He was also dimly aware of a babbling array of apologies from Yusuke.

Waving the hands away, he slowly rose to his feet and looked towards the temple. "We have to go back. Something is wrong," he snapped, cutting Yusuke off mid 'sorry'. He watched the detective's eyes narrow and glance towards the direction of the temple then back towards Hiei. Kuwabara joined them then, so Hiei explained what he'd seen and why he hadn't reacted to Yusuke's assault.

The boys looked at one another, looking grim. Yusuke's expression had turned serious, obvious he was worried. Kuwabara nodded, looking distressed as well, his thoughts jumping to Yukina immediately.

"Alright, let's go. Hiei, you're going to have to let me carry you. Whatever is happening there, we can't afford a relapse from you after all this time." Swallowing his pride, Hiei agreed reluctantly. Crouching, Yusuke waited for the smaller man to climb onto his back before grabbing his legs securely. Hiei's arms gripped around Yusuke's neck as the detective stood. "Heh, I never thought I'd be giving Hiei a piggy back ride," he couldn't help but chuckle. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Eh, the shrimp is light, its' not that bad," Kuwabara said as they took off in the direction they had come. They raced along the forest path, and sped up when they sensed smoke in the air. All three men shared a grim glance before Yusuke and Kuwabara sped up, Hiei gripping Yusuke's neck tighter in frustration.

The scene before them as they broke free of the forest stole the wind from their lungs, made the boys nearly stumble with shock. The temple was in a blaze, like a matchbox, just as it was in Hiei's vision. Kuwabara's eyes went wide, a pained expression adorning his features before he darted into the flames, Yusuke following suit, gripping onto Hiei tighter.

"Can you sense anyone?" called the detective above the roar of the flames. Concentrating hard, Hiei managed to clear them a path by forcing the flames aside with his mind. Kuwabara lead them through, franticly trying to sense anyone's spirit energy. He gasped, and dashed off to the right, Yusuke on his heels.

"Genkai!" the tall boy cried, brandishing his sword. The old psychic lay, unconscious, beneath a heavy support beam that had fallen from the high ceiling, flames crawling along the dry wood, inching their way towards her. Yusuke quickly slid Hiei to the ground and the pair darted to her as Kuwabara slashed the beam in half, making it easier to move. They managed to drag the old woman away from the flames before they caused her harm.

Swinging her up into his arms, Yusuke turned back to Kuwabara, an intensely worried expression adorning his face. "Can you sense Yukina anywhere?" Kuwabara shook his head, looking distressed, tears beginning to shine in his eyes. Hiei shut his eyes, searching the grounds for her energy himself. He growled, his brow furrowing in anger, his ruby eyes snapping open.

"She's gone, she isn't anywhere in here," he called, drawing the boys' attention to him. "We have to get out, before this whole place collapses." Yusuke nodded, gripping Genkai to his chest while Hiei leapt up onto Kuwabara's shoulders before they ran from the inferno, out into the open air. Once they were a little ways away, Hiei leapt down and Genkai was set gently on the grass.

The trio stood at the edge of the forest, looking on the ruin of the temple.

Half of it was completely destroyed, the wood and paper walls gone up in smoke, and the structural supports still roared with vicious flames. The gardens were charred, all the carefully tended flowers withered or completely incinerated. It was all be gone within hours.

With grim faces and heavy hearts, the trio of warriors turned away. Kuwabara picked up Genkai, cradling her in his arms like a child. She lay limp, looking a charred rag doll, but at the very least was breathing. Yusuke offered Hiei his hand, only to have the shorter demon ignore it and take the lead down the path to the temple's stairs. Kuwabara followed silently, his eyes glancing back to the wreckage only once.

Yusuke stood alone for a moment, watching his friends start to descend down flight of stone steps, before turning to face the ruins once more. A beam fell, toppling a section of the roof as he watched.

Inhaling sharply, the spirit detective turned away and followed the others, a throbbing ache spreading through his body, starting from his heart. He clenched his teeth and kept moving, descending slowly through blurred vision.

At times, he knew very well, the ache of loss could be even more painful then the worst of wounds.


	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

The group soon found themselves at the Kuwabara home, a bewildered Shizuru opening the door just as they walked up the path. The older woman had sensed something had gone wrong and immediately thought to call the temple, though when she received no signal, she had been even more worried.

Upon their arrival, the older woman ushered them all in, checking them over briefly with her eyes. The old psychic was worst by far, unconscious in Yusuke's arms, obviously in need of medical attention. Kuwabara and the other two seemed fine though, which relieved a great deal of her worries.

"What the Hell happened to you guys? What happened to Genkai?" Shizuru demanded immediately, her hands shaking with anxiety and the need of nicotine. The shaken boys shook their heads, as though dazed. She gritted her teeth before taking charge (someone obviously had to) and proceeded to give orders, if only to keep the sanity.

She turned to her brother, a serious expression on her face. "Go call Kurama, Kazu, and tell him to contact Botan if he can. Tell him to hurry, we need him fast." The carrot top nodded and did as told, seemingly relieved to have a task to do. She then turned to Yusuke and gestured for him to follow her down the hall.

Shizuru had Yusuke lay Genkai down the master bedroom, where she could rest until Kurama could treat her wounds. The old psychic had suffered a few moderate burns, bruises, and scrapes, but the most severe injury was obviously where the beam had pinned her, her back fractured badly.

Once this was done, the two returned to the living room where Shizuru gestured to the couch for Hiei and Yusuke to sit on. The fire demon looked dead on his feet, his usually bright, focused eyes now dull and clouded with fatigue. The psychic energy he used to control the flames had obviously taken its' toll on his limited strength. He carefully sank into the soft, worn cushions on the couch, mindful of his unbound wings. Yusuke plopped beside him, leaning his head back against the backrest and closed his eyes.

Kuwabara returned in a moment and took a seat on the floor, leaning his back against the front of the couch between the two sets of legs. The trio looked as though they had just come from battle, their emotions so heavy it seemed like a dark veil nearly tangible, especially to someone like Shizuru. The elder Kuwabara furrowed her brows in worry as she examined the men from the doorway where she was leaning, her eyes darting between all three, searching for trace clues.

Yusuke was emotionally drained, his heavy heart shown plainly in his deep, sad eyes. They were nearly black with the visions of whatever tragedy he had just witnessed. Kuwabara was no better as he sat between his friends, crossed-legged on the floor, staring into his lap blankly. 'Poor Kazuma, he always goes through so much whenever someone gets hurt…' his sister thought sadly before turning her gaze on the quiet fire demon.

Never had she seen Hiei look more like a young boy then just at that moment. Shizuru had never really noticed it before, but now she realized just how round his face was, how wide and almost innocent his eyes seemed when he wasn't glaring. He was soft, weary, and reminded her so strongly of Yukina as he sat there in her living room, his large ruby hues staring at fixed point on the ceiling. She wondered briefly if he was in pain, if any of them were in pain, but they didn't seem to be.

There was a frantic knocking on the door then, drawing her and the others' attention to it. Shizuru straightened herself and answered the door, revealing a concerned looking Kurama and a near-frantic Botan. She stepped aside to allow them in, nodding in greeting out of habit. Kurama nodded back before turning to his team resting on the sofa.

"Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, are you all alright?" he asked softly but urgently.

"Oh yes, are you alright? Can I help any of you?" Botan piped as well, concern drenching her tone as her soft amethyst gaze fell on each man.

Hiei nodded silently, Kuwabara gave a soft 'Yeah, we're okay.'. Yusuke nodded soft saying "We're alright, but Genkai isn't. She got trapped under a beam and I think her back might be broken. Botan and Kurama gave started looks before following Yusuke down the hall, Kuwabara close behind.

The fire demon remained where he was, closing his eyes again as the others left the room. Shizuru watched him inhale deeply, exhaling through his nose in a sort of sigh. She approached and sat gently on opposite side of the couch. Something was wrong.

"Hiei? Where's Yukina?" she asked quietly, turning her honey gaze on the demon beside her. The sudden tension in his face hardened his features, made him appear older. She could see his entire body go rigid as the mention of his sister's name. The older woman frowned. "I had a vision about twenty minutes before you guys showed up here. I say Yukina in a dark room, her hands bound, and she was crying. There was a demon standing in front of her, holding something, and then suddenly there was a crack and she screamed. I don't know what it means but maybe you do."

The information seemed to jar the demon severely. She watched his tired hues widen with fear, rage, and shock. They darkened, turning from bright red to a deep wine as her words sank in. He was on his feet in seconds, staring down at her with those turbulent eyes, seemingly too stunned to speak.

"Hiei?"

He seemed to shake himself mentally before responding. "What did the demon look like? Do you know where they are? What was he holding?" The questions came like rapid fire, anxiety coloring each word, the severity of the need of these details overwhelming. Shizuru sat for a moment, thinking hard, an impatient fire demon staring at her intently.

"I don't know where they are, all I know is that is was a dark room, like a cell. The demon was huge, really muscular, and I think it had red or brown skin. It looked like a real devil, but I can't really say how," she answered clearly, concentrating hard on what her sixth sense had seen.

"What was he holding? Do you remember?" Hiei urged, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

Shizuru closed her eyes tight, trying to remember, catching each detail in her memory. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked back up at the demon before her.

"He was holding a whip."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello again. I'm sorry this is so short. I realized it has been a very long while since I've updated, but there were factors that just couldn't be helped and prevented me from writing. Anyway, I have new ideas and a fresh mind, so I will be updating again sometime soon. Thank you.


End file.
